


things you said that made me feel real

by natalunasans



Series: Fellow Adventurers [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Consent Issues, Domestic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Robot Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	things you said that made me feel real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowbessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/gifts).



You woke me up, called me “Master.” While you held the remote, the Master did not possess life.

You said you hadn’t the right to control the mechanics of me; still your machine felt unreal.

You said “Please help me,” apprehensive, unsure. I freely agreed, began to feel real again.

* * *

 Life after so many deaths, a dull fog: memories obscured, better that way.

You threatened my life most days; I welcomed death. You said our old game wasn’t fun if I wouldn’t play along.

You made me tea, unpoisoned. Guarded my sleep. Made me hurt again, made me feel again.


End file.
